Promises Kept
by MissPriss11120
Summary: Literati. Rory and Jess keep their promises to each other. It's not much, but I was bored.


Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did Literati would be together forever.

Summary: Jess and Rory keep their promises to each other.

Pairing: Literati

Background Info: Ok, pretty much forget everything that happened after season 2. Rory broke up with Dean because she was in love with Jess; Jess never dated Shane. Rory and Jess got together after Rory came back from Washington. Lorelai actually ended up liking Jess. Luke and Lorelai are dating. Jess never worked at WalMart , nor did he fail his senior year. He actually made good grades. Keg!Max! never happened, Rory and Jess did sleep together. Jess wasn't a jerk and he and Rory had a great relationship. They both went to each others graduation. Jimmy still came, but they actually talked. Jimmy lives in New York not California.

A/N: it's not much but I hope you enjoy.

xxxxxx  
June 13, 2003- Airport in Hartford:

"I don't want you to go," Rory says with a slight whine to her voice as Jess wipes away her tears.

"I know, but I need to. I need to get to know Jimmy, get to know the father I never had. I don't want to leave you, but it's the only way. I promise you I'll come back. I don't know when, but I will. I love you Rory, that'll never change. Ever," he tells before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, forever. And I promise I'll wait for you as long as it takes."

They share one last kiss before Jess's flight is called.

"I have to go, Rory. I love you," he tells her as he starts to pull away.

"I love you too," she says one last time.

And then he's gone.

xxxxxx  
January 6, 2005- Yale Daily News office:

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Doyle asks the members of the paper. After he is sure that he has everyone's attention he continues, "we have finally found someone to replace Steve."

"Which means Rory," he says turning his attention to her, "you are no longer needed to write the music and book reviews anymore."

After turning his attention back to group he continues, "The new writer will be arriving tomorrow. He's a transfer from NYU majoring in English Lit and minoring in Journalism. He is very talented. I expect you all to be here tomorrow to meet him. You may get back to work now."

Walking up to Rory he asks her, "Would you mind showing him around tomorrow? Tell him how everything goes, how it works around here, that kind of stuff."

"Of course I wouldn't mind," she replies with a smile.

xxxxxx  
She hasn't dated anyone in a year and a half. She's still waiting for that day, the day he promised her would come. She's waiting for the day that he comes back to her. No matter how many 'fine, young gentlemen' her grandmother tries to set her up with, or how many well-bread Yalies ask her out, she still refuses them. She has her heart set on one man and one man only. She just can't forget about the 'rebel-without-a-cause' who stole her heart away when she was sixteen years old. Everyone thinks that she is foolish for holding onto the dream that one day he'll come back to her, but she can't let it go. Her mother tells her she needs to move on, but how can she when he still haunts her dreams at night. She knows it's crazy, it's been a year and a half, but she still holds onto the hope that he'll come back to her. Just like he did the first time. She knows Jess, and she knows he's going to come back. He'll keep his promise.

And so will she.

She will wait for him for as long as it takes.

xxxxxx  
It's been a year and a half, and he's finally going home. He's gotten to know Jimmy. They're actually pretty close. He still refuses to call him dad. Sasha and Lily aren't that bad either. But he misses Stars Hollow, though if you ask him he'll deny it completely. He misses Luke, Lorelai, and even the crazy town people, but most importantly he misses Rory. He misses her beautiful blue eyes, the way the light up when she gets excited. He misses how she starts to babble when she gets nervous or how her hair falls in her face. He misses their discussions about books and music and how he'd kiss her so she'd stop talking. He thinks about her everyday, dreams about her every night. He hasn't so much as looked at another girl since he got to New York. In his mind, none of them can compare to Rory Gilmore, the princess of Stars Hollow. She is perfect, they are flawed. She has ruined him for other women, and he is proud of this fact. He shall love Rory Gilmore for the rest of his life, and no one other. He knew this the day they first met and he knows it now. He will keep his promise and go back to her, he just hopes that she has kept hers as well.

xxxxxx  
January 7, 2005- Yale Daily News office:

"Hey Ace," Logan says as he approaches Rory's desk.

"Oh, hey Logan," she replies looking up from her computer where she's putting the final touches on her latest article.

"I was wondering," he starts with that sweet smile of his, "if you could maybe look over my article when you get done."

"Sure. I just got to go grab something from my dorm real quick and then I'll be back," she says taking the article from him.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Oh, and if Doyle asks, I'm at my dorm getting something for my article. Ok?" she asks as she grabs her purse.

"Ok, I'll be sure to tell him. Bye Ace," he tells her as she leaves.

"Bye."

xxxxxx  
"Everyone," Doyle says getting the group's attention. "I'd like you to meet our new writer, Jess Mariano."

"Hey," Jess says with a slight nod.

"Oh God, please tell me you are not the new writer," Paris pleads as she walks into the room and notices Jess.

"Oh, but I am," he informs her with a smirk. Oh, how he loves to torture her.

"What have I done to deserve this?" she asks no one in particular.

"You know you missed me, Paris," Jess replies taking joy in her misery.

"Oh yes, I've cried myself to sleep every night since you left," she says sarcastically.

Jess was about to reply before he got interrupted by Logan, "you two know each other?"

"Sadly. Rory used to actually date him," Paris says with disgust.

"You dated Rory?" Logan asks Jess with a hint of shock in his voice.

"Yeah, I did," He answers suspiciously. "Why do you care?"

"Oh, no reason. It's just that in the year and a half that she's been here she hasn't dated anyone."

"Oh" Jess replies.

xxxxxx  
Later that day- Yale Daily News office:

When Rory notices the figure sitting at her desk she stops in the middle of her tracks. Sitting at her desk is the man whom she has been in love with since she was sixteen years old.

"Oh my god," is the only thing that she can say through her shock.

"Rory," Jess says as he gets up and starts walking towards her.

"Oh my god," she repeats.

"Please say something else," Jess pleads slightly.

"You're here," she replies getting over her shock. "You… you're actually here. I can't believe it. I've dreamed about this moment every night since you left. I've imagined it a million times; what I'd say, what I'd do. I had speeches planned. And now you're standing here in front of me and I'm rambling like an idiot. I just can't believe it, you're actually here."

"I said I'd come back," he says still walking towards her.

"I know, but it's been a year and a half and still no you. And everybody was telling me to move on; but I kept insisting that you were going to come back, that you promised."

"I'd never break a promise I made to you," he tells her, now standing directly in front of her.

"I know!" she says vehemently . "That's why I kept on insisting that you were coming back, but they all just thought I was crazy."

"You are crazy," he tells her with a smirk.

"That's beside the point. Everybody told me you wouldn't come back, but I knew you would. And you did. You're here standing right in front of me in your leather jacket with that smirk on your face. And I can touch you, or hug you, or kiss you."

"So you're happy I'm back?" he asks.

"Yes! I've missed you so much," and with that she reaches out and hugs him, burying her face into his neck.

"I've missed you too. I love you, Ror," he whispers into her ear.

"I love you too, Jess," her voice is muffled as she places a soft kiss to his neck.

After they pull away they share the first of many kisses to come.

The End

xxxxxx  
A/N2: So that's it. I know it isn't very long, but I'm not good at writing long stories. Actually in all honesty I'm not that great of a writer in the first place. But who cares? I just do it to pass time. Thank you for reading, please R/R.


End file.
